


Photograph

by runner_grace



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison, Allison is sneaky, Based on a song, College, F/F, Fluff, My First Fanfic, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2109162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runner_grace/pseuds/runner_grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia and Allison both graduated from High School and now they're on their way to college. On opposite sides of the country.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photograph

"Aw Lydia. We're gonna be back here for thanksgiving break. Don't be sad!" Allison said to her girlfriend who was looking close to crying.  
They were inside the airport terminal where Lydia was going to catch her plane. She was going to Yale,on a full ride, while Allison was staying a little bit closer to home and going to California State, also with a scholarship.  
"That's nearly three months away!" Lydia complained.  
"Babe Skype does exist. And we're already planning to call each other as often as possible,"Allison replied, "and I have something else for you."  
Lydia had a confused look on her face until Allison leaned over gave her a kiss on the lips which Lydia happily returned.  
"Okay babe I love you but they're calling first class to board and you're in there," Allison told her.  
"I could buy a economy class ticket," Lydia whispered against her cheek.  
"No you can't. You hate economy. I'll see you soon! I love you Lyds!" Allison called as Lydia walked to her flight.  
"Love you too Allison!" Lydia called back to her girlfriend.  
-  
She'd only been there for two days but Lydia's time in Connecticut had been very lonely. Her roommate wasn't due to move in until three days after she had arrived. Which meant that there was only one day until she met whoever she was rooming with for the next year.  
On an upside however she'd found a great Chinese restraint on Sixth Street. Which she'd relayed to Allison when she'd called her later that night.  
"Oh look at you! Acting all grown up and finding food for yourself. Your parents would be so proud," Allison laughed through the phone.  
"Ha ha ha," Lydia replied sarcastically, "I can find food and other things for myself in Beacon Hills too!"  
"That is true. But need I remind you I found that place on Sixth street back home? The one where we ended up making out under a streetlight?" Allison  
said.  
"That is still one of my favorite memories. Even though Scott and Stiles were roaming around with a camera and missed everything. That was one crazy first anniversary," Lydia recalled fondly, smiling to herself on her dorm bed.  
"I'm honestly still not sure what on earth they were doing if they missed everything," Allison wondered,"Anyway, you going to the Chinese place again tomorrow night?"  
"Yeah probably. I'm having fun before all I have to eat is cheap ramen and occasional groceries," Lydia said.  
Allison laughed and said,"Well I hope you enjoy more unpacking tomorrow and your Chinese! I love you Lydia"  
"Love you too Ally,"Lydia whispered through the phone.  
-  
"I give up. It's not good but I am done with you!" Lydia sighed at her hair in the mirror.  
Anything she had tried to do with it simply did not want to work. So she ended up just pulling it into and side plait and walking out the door to her new favorite Chinese place.  
As she neared the entrance of the restaurant her phone started ringing with Allison's ringtone.  
"Hey Ally what's up?" She answered, already smiling at the prospect of hearing from Allison.  
"So you remembered the streetlight story. That was on Sixth street. Look to the nearest lamppost on the street and save your money," Allison replied quickly.  
Lydia whipped her head to the left to see just what was going on.  
No lampposts that way.  
She turned her head to the right and saw her brunette girlfriend waving from underneath a streetlight, next to a box of what could be assumed to be Chinese food.  
"Allison!" Lydia called as she ran over to hug her girlfriend,"what're you doing here?"  
"I realized I had accepted a partial scholarship from Yale. I also managed to be your roommate. So surprise! Part one of your happy birthday!" Allison explained happily hugging Lydia.  
"Aw Allison I can't believe this- wait part one?" Lydia said bewilderedly.  
Allison just laughed as she picked up their food and headed towards their dorm with Lydia trailing behind trying to guess what part two was.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first fanfic I've ever posted so feedback would be nice? Also this was not beta read so if there are any mistakes I apologize. You can find me on Tumblr at firefoxkira


End file.
